The invention relates to a process for the monitoring and control of the flow of material in a hospital.
During operation of a hospital, a large number of articles, for example surgical instruments and apparatus, must be transported through various transit stations, for example cleaning, sorting, making up of sets, operating theater, sterilization, etc. The control of this enormous flow of material is extremely complicated and often leads in practice to errors, as well; it is, in particular, difficult to control losses.